1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fixtures for holding engine blocks in fixed position for refinishing operations such, for example, as the honing of the cylinder walls, and has particular applicability to the holding of engine blocks with a V-type arrangement of cylinder banks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, holding fixtures for V-type engine blocks have commonly taken the form of a cradle on which the pan rails of the block rests. The block is clamped to the platform and the cradle is tilted from side to side to place the cylinder banks in vertical position. Generally the clamping is accomplished by use of a clamping bar bearing against the inner face of the main bearing caps. Not only does this require that the bearing caps be applied, but requires special adapters or risers to handle those engine blocks of the type in which the bearing caps extend below the plane of the pan rails as distinguished from those in which the bearing caps are above this plane.
The cradle type of fixture necessitates that a lifting eye or bridle be secured at the top of the V-type block to receive the lifting hook of a hoist for maneuvering the block between a storage location and the platform of the fixture. Attachment of a lifting eye or bridle to the block such that the block will remain reasonably level while being transported by the hoist can be surprisingly time consuming.